<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relax by JustSomeAsshole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232861">Relax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole'>JustSomeAsshole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roper/Stacey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Night Manager (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Role Reversal, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Woman on Top, tiny bit of fluff at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:03:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just sex, the reader is horny and rides Roper like a donkey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Roper/Reader, Richard Roper/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roper/Stacey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Richard Roper (such a shame I know)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stacey, darling, what are you doing?" Roper's voice was soft and tired and his eyes hadn’t quite opened yet, he was woken from his peaceful slumber by your warm body snuggling against him, draping yourself over him and kissing the front of his neck as your hand trailed down his side and slid under the waistband of his boxers so that you could feel over his hip and thigh and touch his bare skin.</p><p>"Fucking you" You murmured in response, pressing your words into his warm skin as you lay flat over him and continued your exploration of his sleepy body. Roper hummed when he felt your palm squeeze his soft member from under his underwear.</p><p>"I'm tired baby, I don't know if I'm going to be much use to you" his words were still painted with sleepiness as he stroked circles into your hip, his eyes were half open in an attempt to at least try and stay awake, despite what he said your hand was insistent and continued it’s mission to bring Roper to attention, you massaged his cock slowly and littered his neck with wet kisses, sucking faint pink marks into his skin and making him groan softly.</p><p>“Stacey” he murmured quietly, his hands stroking along your hips.</p><p>“Relax, let me take care of you" he groaned ever so arousingly and you could feel him start to harden under your touch, you smiled before claiming his mouth with your own and kissing him deeply and passionately and moaning when his tongue found your teeth and he pressed his lips up against yours. You stayed in that soft, sleepy embrace and stroked him up and down until he was growing hard in your palm, warmth coming from his shaft as you pumped over him and drew out a couple groans that crashed against your mouth. It was like heaven, being able to see this man when he was calm and quiet, knowing he trusted you enough to touch him and hold him and take him apart. The big, confident, strong appearance he held up in public was nothing compared to seeing him sleepy and open, being able to just let him let go and relax.</p><p>Roper was more than half hard at this point and you pulled your lips away from his mouth so that you could sit up and straddle his waist. With your hand now behind you and blindly grabbing at his stiffening member you pulled his waistband down just enough so that you could pull him out of the restraint comfortably enough to have full access. His amazingly blue eyes were growing dark with lust as he looked up at you with a smile, you were naked under the long shirt you’d worn to bed that you had previously recovered from Roper’s wardrobe, being only 5”6 the shirt reached half way down your thigh – his hands were running under the material and dancing over your waist and back and his thumbs brushed over your nipples, sending a thrill of arousal down to your core.</p><p>You smiled down at him, raising your hips as best you could you held onto his hard member and lined yourself up, your eyes connected instantly when you began to sink down onto him, slowly, feeling the slide of eight inches stretching you out and rubbing against that spot inside you that the curve of Roper’s dick always managed to target perfectly. You both gasped as your bodies became connected in the best possible way.</p><p>“Stacey" he groaned almost inaudibly when you had sunk down completely over his waist and waited for a moment, letting both your bodies adjust to the feel of each other before you began to rock your hips back and fourth and up and down, taking his cock in and out of you in a steady rhythm.</p><p>“Fuck, Richard” you breathed out in pleasure and allowed the feeling of him tight inside you to completely overwhelm your body. Both of you were breathing hard as Roper began to push his hips up to meet your every move, grinding into you as you rode him deep and steady and clenched around his cock. He grunted when you slammed down onto him particularly hard and gripped him tight inside you, Roper’s hands were all over you under the shirt, squeezing your breasts and lightly pinching your nipples enough to make your body buck forward and tremble when a moan came tumbling from your lips. Your own hand was firmly planted on his chest while the other reached between your bodies to flick and stroke at your clit, every thrust inside you combined with the electricity of the bundle of nerves you were moving your fingers over sent spikes of pleasure throughout your body.</p><p>Your cunt was so wet and warm and desperate that he slid in and out of you in total ease, your bodies fit together almost perfectly as you both panted and moaned and breathed in each other’s scent and felt the heat radiating off you, you ground down and rocked your hips fast and hard and the feeling was beyond compare. The two fingers focussing on your clit moved erratically as you became more and more overcome with bliss, your body shaking as you rubbed at your sensitivity while Roper’s perfect bloody cock was hitting all the right spots inside you and making you clench and moan his name.</p><p>“Oh my go-" you moaned loudly, eyes half closed as you rode him within an inch of his life, grinding down hard and meeting every pump of his hips with a pant and a moan as he groaned and cursed under his breath. “You’re so -" you cut yourself off with a loud cry and moan, “so good, hot, fuck" you panted after every word in an earnest display of your arousal. You knew your body wasn’t going to last for much longer as the intensity of Roper’s cock moving inside you made you moan and ache for more, your fingers moved quickly and aimed to pull the inevitable orgasm from your body, soon enough you were quaking and crying out his name when that feeling in the pit of your stomach transformed into your climax ripping through your cunt and clenching around Roper’s cock as your release overtook you. A mantra combining his name and a few curse words fell from your lips as you continued to ride him through your climax.</p><p>Roper moaned loudly upon feeling the vice like grip of your cunt as you came over him, his hips were bucking upwards, chasing his own orgasm with heavy breathing and hands gripping tight all over your torso. His fingers moved down to your hips as your body moved forward and pressed against his chest, you nibbled at his jaw and throat and his hips were frantically pumping into you.</p><p>“Fuck” he cried out, “Stacey"</p><p>"Cum for me, Roper" you whispered in his ear and he was all pants and groans and tight bucks of his hips up into your warmth as you rode down on him hard and deep, dragging your hips over him and pulling out heavy breaths and soft curses from his parted lips. "That's it" you encouraged when his breathing turned ragged and hitched and his body went stiff, he was practically vibrating in pleasure with his eyes tight shut and his fingers digging bruises into your hips.</p><p>"Ohh fuck, fuck" he panted harshly, his hips bucking up of their own accord as his seed emptied deep inside you, spurt after spurt of hot cum painted your walls and Roper was cursing and panting and he sounded absolutely delicious as he lost control and gave in to the feeling. “Oh my god" You continued to move your hips but slowed down to ride him through his aftershocks, his body went limp and collapsed back against the bed with his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. “Christ” his voice was deep and intoxicating and filled to the brim with bliss.</p><p>The feel of him inside you was comforting and familiar and you layed down over his chest, listening to the beating of his heart as he began to drift off into sleep, you smiled - feeling your own body being pulled into the land of the unconscious, you stayed there with him inside you, the two of you connected as you slept blissfully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>